Captain Teagan Sparrow of the Sea Maiden
by Ginger Skellington Archer
Summary: Bella Swan is really Teagan Sparrow, daughter of Captain Teague and twin sister of Jack Sparrow. She is the captain of the Sea Maiden and the Pirate Lord (Lady) of Madagascar after her father. Rated for later chapters, language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Home at Last

I'm starting to become home sick but with the Cullens always watching me, I can't just go back. I'll have to wait until the next time they go hunting then leave to go back to my home. They should go hunting within the next few days because their eyes are starting to fade and that would be the perfect time for me to leave. My phone ringing caught my attention and I picked it up after the third ring.

"Hey Bella," Alice's cheery voice said into the phone, "I was calling to let you know that we're going hunting tomorrow and Edward will be staying home tonight to prepare."

"Okay thanks for telling me Alice. You guys have a fun trip and I'll see you Saturday." I hung up after that and went to my closet to pull out my Captain's outfit and my dress for when we made port. I kept them in a box so that Alice never saw them but if she did I would've just said that they were costumes. I packed the captain's attire in my bag along with my medallion and Pirate Piece and kept my dress out to change into tomorrow so I didn't stand out too much.

The Next Day...

I put on my dress with Charlie's help and left the house after a tear session form him. I then walked into the forest to the spot where I first appeared then pulled out the teleportation necklace to open the time portal to go to my time. I stepped forward to walk through and the last thing I thought was _goodbye Cullens_.

When I opened my eyes I was in the alley that I left through so I stepped out and looked around to see the old Port Royal. I walked toward the street where my oldest friend, Will Turner, worked and lived. Luckily he was at work today and not up at Governor Swann's house, I opened the door as quietly as I could.

"Will," I called out when I saw that he wasn't downstairs as I had hoped, "are you home?" As soon as that was out my mouth a sword was at my throat and an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Hello Teagan, it's been awhile since you've visited," Will spoke into my ear. I smiled and he released me with a laugh. I missed my only true friend in this lonely life; piracy is shunned all over the world and most people don't trust you from the beginning.

"How have you been Will? I've missed your company these last few years."

"I've been better. How have you been?"

"Been the same as always but I will be leaving again within the next few days since I have a bit of an adventure."

"Just stopped by to say hello like always?" I nodded and gave him a tight hug then left with a big smile on my face. When I looked up at the sound of a gasp I saw a family that I thought I abandoned, the Cullens. They were attracting attention with their clothes so I whispered for them to follow me. I walked to my cousin's house because I knew that he wasn't home because he was lost at sea luckily it was completely paid for when he brought it.

"You attract too much attention so I have to give you clothes that match this time. Emmett and Carlisle you would match my cousin; Jasper and Edward would match my brother; and you ladies follow me to my closet." I pointed the boys to a room so they could change and pushed Alice, Rose and Esme into my room. I changed them into dresses that were never worn and gave them a bag with a pirate's outfit and sword in it. I gave the same bags to the boys when they came out, I knew that they all had questions but they had to be saved for another time. When I looked out the window I could see a fog rolling in and that was the opportune time for any pirate crew to attack the harbor. I ran outside and noticed that it was quieter outside than usual for one of busiest harbors in the Caribbean.

"Are any of you good with a sword," I asked the Cullens, only Jasper and Carlisle nodded their heads, it was better than nothing I guess; "I hope the rest of you are fast learners." Then I heard the bang of a cannon going off and the whistle of the cannon ball coming towards the ground. I heard an earth shattering scream and everything turned to chaos. _**(AN: If you saw the movie, you know what happens next just add the fighting of the Cullens and Teagan because I don't want to write that part my hand already hurts)**_. I saw Elizabeth Swann being taken away and tried to fight my way to her but I was knocked out with a bottle.

I woke up the next morning and saw the room was rocking back and forth like I was on a ship; there was a small knock then the door opened to reveal Hector Barbossa smiling brightly at me.

"Good morning Cap'in Teagan," he said sitting in the chair across the room.

"Where am I, _Hector_?" I demanded from him with all the authority I had at the moment.

"You're aboard my ship _The Black Pearl._ Ye took quite the hit to the back of the head last night and two members of my crew brought ye aboard." I looked down to see that I luckily still had my dress on from last night; my bag was on the table next to me.

"I'll leave you to change into something more comfortable," With that he stood and walked out the room so I could change my clothes to my captain's attire. I walked out onto the deck and the first ones I saw were Pintel and Ragetti who looked happy to see me, the rest of the crew weren't so happy.

"Teagan, it's good to see you again," Pintel said with his toothy smile. I smiled back at him then started to walk around the ship. Nothing had changed about this crew only Jack was no longer the captain nor was he even on the ship. I wonder what Hector did with my brother, if he killed him there would no longer be a Captain Hector Barbossa.

** Well that's the first chapter. Please read my other stories when you get the chance.**


	2. Alert!

Okay as many of you know i made a note saying that i may put up my stories up for adoption well here is the results:

* * *

Up for adoption-

Spirited Away (regular Twilight Story) Bella and lots of OCs

Mysterious Flame (SPN Twilight crossover) BellaXAdam

Blue Sunrise (TVD Twilight crossover) Bella Michealson family Drama

* * *

Adopted:

Shattered (LOTR Twilight crossover) Bella is an elf on the run. Adopted by Lady Jacinda MacLeod (my amazing clanswoman/ best friend check out her stories too)

* * *

For now that is all the stories i am willing to give up if there are more i will let you know. See ya soon -Frost


End file.
